Winter Plans
by Arekure
Summary: It's Malik's 1st Snow! How will he react??
1. Default Chapter

Winter Plans  
  
"AAAAAHHH! IT'S COLD!" Malik's scream could have been  
  
heard around the world. Malik was outside at 7:00 in the   
  
morning and it was-you guessed it-snowing. " Malik, guess   
  
what?" Isis asked."What?" Malik answered. "IT IS SNOWING!  
  
IT WILL BE COLD!!!!!"Isis was getting infuriated. "Well that   
  
explaines it. Wait. What's snow?" Malik was clueless. /What's   
  
snow?! What's snow?! Man, Malik, You can be a real idiot   
  
sometimes. / "Snow is cold, wet and white. Need I explain   
  
anymore?" Isis knew Malik could be an idiot, but not this   
  
stupid. "Oh." Malik replied. "Where's Kyre?" I don't know!   
  
Wait. Yes I do. She went over to Yugi's!" Malik was getting an  
  
idea, an evil idea. "I'm going over to Yugi's!" He said with an  
  
evil smirk on his face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hah! Beat ya again Yugi!" Yugi was good at teatherball, but  
  
Kyreason was better. Kyreason is Malik's twin sis. Looks the  
  
same but is a girl. "DING DONG!" The doorbell rang. Yugi's   
  
Grandpa answered the door. "Joey! Nice to see you again!   
  
Yugi and Kyreason are in the back playing teatherball in the  
  
snow." Thanks, Gramps!" Joey replied with a smile then went  
  
outside. "Hey Joey!" Yugi and Kyreason said in unison. "Hey!  
  
guys! Wher's the line?" "Over there Joey." Yugi pointed to a  
  
bench about 6 feet away from the teatherball court. "DING   
  
DONG!" This time it was Malik. "Out in the back?" Malik  
  
asked. "Yep!" Replied Yugi's Grandpa. "Perfect." Malik had   
  
that evil smile again. "Just perfect."  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
Kyreason:What is Malik's evil plan?  
Malik: Lemme tell you. *whispers something in her ear*  
Kyreason: I like! I like!  
Malik: Ok, Reviewers, time to dow your part and Review! We need at least 3 reviews to continue! 


	2. A PlanNOT THE PLANBut A Plan

Malik walks outside to meet the others. "AAAAHHHH! MALIK!!!!" (A/N: Malik once tried   
  
to kill Yugi cause he thought Yugi killed his dad, later he found out it was his own yami)   
  
"Don't worry, I won't kill anyone, I hope." Malik replied smirking. /You're up to   
  
something, aibou, tell me/ Malik's Yami questioned. /Yeah, RIGHT!/ Malik thought back. "It's getting t-to cold outside. Lets go  
  
inside." Kyreason told them.   
  
  
----------------------------------------Inside----------------------------------------  
"Hey! Lets play I've Never!" Joey suggested. Everyone agreed. . Yami and Yami Malik  
  
join in and   
  
  
play I've Never. "Ok, I'll start I've-" Yugi was cut off by the doorbell. It was Kaiba and   
  
Mokuba. " Can we play?" Makuba asked. "Sure!" Joey answered. "Yugi was just about   
  
to start." "Ok. I've Never eaten anchovies!" Yugi said. Kaiba takes a sip. "It's true! And  
  
gross! He gets ugh, anchoviy breath after." Mokuba informed. "T.M.I! T.M.I!"   
  
Kyreason said yelling. "T.M.I?" Yami asked. "Too Much Info." Yami Malik replied   
  
smirking. "Ok. My turn. I've never killed more than one hundred people at one time"   
  
Joey said. Kaiba, Malik, Yami Malik, and Kyreason take a sip. Everyone stares.   
  
"Worthless Employees" Kaiba said. "Malik's fangirls. I guess I was his bodyguard then."   
  
Kyreason said, remembering the time. "Only 99. UNTIL NOW!" Malik and Yami Malik   
  
said in unison. They go to the kitchen and grab whatever sharp objects they can find and   
  
hurl them at Yugi. "AAAAAHHH! GRANDPA!" Yugi screamed, now pinned to the   
  
wall. Unfortinally, Yugi's Grandpa couldn't hear them on the account of he was   
  
indesposed. Yugi is still screaming franticially, but then he sees something and quickly   
  
shuts up. "B-B-B..." Yugi stammered. "I don't see any beans. " Yami Malik answered.  
  
"BEE!" Yugi screamed "KILL IT ! KILL IT! NOW! YAMI HELP!"  
  
"Which one?" Yami and Yami Malik answered. "ANY ONE!" Yugi said, more like   
  
screamed. They got a two-by-four and smacked the bee, killing it. "OK! NO MORE  
  
FORIGN INVADERS!" Joey and Yugi said. Suddenly they here beep, beep, beep.   
  
"Uh-Oh." Malik says.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------To Be Continued!______________------------------------  
  
Yami Malik: OK! We need 6 revievs to continue. Gotta go get that load of Pixi Sticks! *goes off on his motorcicle to get the pixi sticks* 


End file.
